Back To Altomare
by Sableye Guy
Summary: Ash has recently finished his adventures in the Johto region. Now he's on a boat, the S.S. Tidal Wave, when something goes horribly wrong. We later find him back in the city of Altomare (Pokemon Heroes Movie main town) once again in the company of a certain love sick dragoness. This time, things will be different.
1. Prologue

_**Pokemon: Back in Altomare**_

**Prologue: Shipwrecked**

**_A/N This is my very first story to be published anywhere. So if there are any mishaps and/or inconsistencies, please alert me to them. Thx : ). end A/N_**

**_"Speech" 'thought' *telepathy*_**

"Argh! We're taking in too much water!" yelled Captain Cut (the S.S. Anne captain in Pokemon Fire Red and Leaf Green). "What do we do sir?" asked his first mate, awaiting orders to relay to the crew. "I don't know", stressed Capt. Cut, "Those damn Gyarados and their rampaging have blown too big a hole (lol) in the bottom of the ship", he continued.

"I'll help!" offered an all-to-familiar 18-year old boy(1). "What do you think you can do?" inquired Cut, hoping this trainer could help. "My Pokemon and I will go down there and try to stop the water flow, then we might be able to seal up the hole," suggested Ash (as we should have guessed) "hm, that actually might work," said the Capt with a new spark of hope, "alright, get down there and see what you can do".

"Right," Ash replied confidently, then, "um, which way to the engine room?" he asked, eternally lousy with directions. Capt Cut and his first mate face faulted. "First staircase to your right then keep heading down," replied the uneasy sailor. "Gotcha, thanks!" Ash yelled while vaulting down the several flights of steps."I hope that boy knows what he's doing," Cut ominously stated.

Ash was sprinting down the steps five at a time to get to the hole as quickly as possible. With him he had Pikachu, Bayleef, Cyndaquil, and Totodile since he _was_ currently on his way to a new region. Unfortunately Misty couldn't come with because her sisters won a free vacation and left her alone to take care of the gym; and Brock said he would meet Ash there in a few weeks while he visited home with his family.

Which meant that Ash was on his own with his limited, yet powerful Pokemon. But he wasn't unsure of their abilities to handle themselves, he was very confident in each of their respective strengths. After all, they had been with him throughout his whole Johto Journey.

So as he neared his destination, he quickly decided to use everyone except for Cyndaquil to fight off the Gyarados as he knew the type disadvantage was too great (for once).

He rounded the corner and saw it; the slowly rising water levels in the ship. But he saw his chance, the Gyarados were so preoccupied with their own fighting that they did not yet notice Ash arrive. "Go Totodile!" Ash said as he threw Totodile's pokeball, releasing him from the metal sphere. "Toto-di!" called the ever eager Water Pokemon. "Alright Totodile, use Ice Fa-" "Gyaaaa!" Ash was suddenly cut off by the roars of multiple Gyarados.

"Looks like a change of plans," Ash decided hurriedly, "Alright Totodile, take me and Pikachu out in the water so we can quell those rampaging Gyarados".

Soon, Ash was holding on to Totodile's tail as he sped out to the four Gyarados. Then he noticed what was actually happening: three normal Gyarados were ganging up on a shiny/red one. Ash would have yelled to stop if not for the fact that he was underwater.

Then tragedy struck; the three Water dragons simultaneously launched powerful Hyper Beams at the single one. While he dodged two and was struck by only one, the other two went straight through the hole in the ship and directly impacted upon the engines, putting into a critical state in which they would explode within minutes.

Ash gasped, seeing the imminent doom spelled for the ship. "Totodile!" he choked through the water, sound somehow getting to the little alligator, "swim back to the ship". With that they were back aboard the unstable cruiser within seconds, rushing to save the captain and his crew before the ship blew.

Soon, Ash burst into the helm, "Captain Cut! The Gyarados destroyed the engine! It's gonna blow!" yelled Ash, too much adrenaline for him to be tired. "Oh no!" Capt Cut turned towards the sound system, "all shipmates! Repeat ENTIRE CREW of the S.S. Tidal Wave, abandon ship! The whole thing is going to explode!" yelled Cut, desperate to save his crew. "I'll go round up stragglers," offered Ash. "Good, and hurry! This ship won't last much longer!".

No truer words were spoken that day as explosions started to resonate throughout the entire ship. "Oh no! HURRY!" screamed (but not shrilly) Cut as Ash bolted out of the room. Unfortunately, he got no farther than the outside deck before a final rumble vibrated through the ship. "Wha-" Ash was immediately cut off as spontaneously, the entire ship EXPLODED!

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Ash screamed as the shock wave and sheer destruction launched him far off into the horizon, away from all the carnage that followed...

**_A/N Well there you go... the prologue of my new fanfic, "Back to Altomare" I hope it is accepted into the community since this is my first written/typed story ever. I've always had ideas and passing fancies but never had the initiative to start them. That is until I found this Website. end A/N_**

**_(1) I've decided to make Ash 18 even though he just recently finished his Johto Journeys. This is for the sake of all the *ahem* content he'll later be put through. Yes, it'll get less dramatic and tragic._**

**_This has been the Sableye Guy._**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Pokemon: Back in Altomare**_

**Chapter 1: Found**

_**A/N This is my very first story to be published anywhere. So if there are any mishaps and/or inconsistencies, please alert me to them. Thx. So anyway, this'll be the actual first chapter so I hope you think it gets better. PS. Ownership of Pokemon=0.0% end A/N**_

"_**Speech" 'thought' *telepathy***_

**Part 1: Transformation**

We see an everyday, white beret (rhymes) wearing woman looking over her beautiful city of Altomare, looking for more inspiration for her artwork. It was her passion, and she loved every minute of it.

This, of course, is Bianca. She was sitting on the peaceful pier looking out into the ocean. But then, something on the horizon caught her eye. "What is that?" she wondered while squinting to get a better view of this strange odyssey, "it looks like a small, gray mushroom". As she continued her examination, she gazed down and saw the bottom of the mushroom. "Oh Arceus!" she exclaimed, horrified, "that's the wreckage of a ship!".

She turned her eyes away, which was downward, causing her to spot something much more horrifying: it was a person! "What the!" Bianca exclaimed as she ran down to the unconscious male, "are you okay?!".

Then she flipped him over (I know, DO NOT DO THAT) and looked into his face. It took her half-a-second to recognize that familiar face, "It's Ash!" she was astonished, she hadn't seen him in years and here he was, beaten, battered, and apparently on the verge of death. "Ash no! What happened to you?!" she worried over her old friend. Quickly, she whipped out her Poke'Nav and dialed the number at the top of her list. "Berrrring... yes, what is it Bianca?" (for who else would call him this early in the morning).

"Grandpa, I found Ash!" Bianca.

"Oh really? How is he?" Lorenzo.

"Not good! He's unconscious and bleeding!" Bianca.

"Oh Arceus! I'll have a doctor come there right away!" Lorenzo.

"Hurry, I'm on the beach near the Northern dock!" Bianca.

"We're on our way!" Lorenzo.

It wasn't long before a wailing siren was heard rushing over to them. "Please be okay Ash," Bianca begged, concerned for her friend's well being. "Look! There they are!" yelled the ambulance driver. "Ma'am, are you okay?" he asked. "Yes, but my friend is gravely injured," Bianca answered. "Don't worry young lady, we'll get him the help he needs," reassured the man, "Bring me a one-man stretcher!" ordered the driver as two E.R. (1) men ran down the beach to them. "All right, let's load him up!" as they began heading back to the rescue vehicle, "Wait!" Bianca called to them. "Yes, what is it?" (1) emergency response

"Let me come with!" Bianca requested. The men looked at each other then replied "Very well, just don't get in our way in case we need to operate mid-drive". Bianca had to choke a sob at hearing how truly injured Ash was.

It didn't take long to get them to the hospital, as they had the right of way with their siren screaming at incoming traffic that obstructed their path back to the hospital. As soon as they parked in the front, they were sprinting towards the Emergency Room to operate.

3 Hours Later...

Bianca and Lorenzo were waiting in the (duh) waiting room. The main doctor finally came in. "This isn't easy for me to say, so I'll be very blunt about it," the doctor stated, "He..."

"WHAT IS IT!" Bianca shouted.

"He has less than a week to live..."

_**BUN BUN DOOOOOOOOOOONE!**_

_**A/N How do you like that? My first official chapter ends with an obnoxious cliffhanger! Mwuhahaha! What will happen next time? Only my outline and I know. Oh yeah, very very special thanks to the readers who have already followed my budding story! I'm very giddy and thankful that people are already looking forward to the continuation of this story.**_

_**Not mentioned before but, Ash won't only be getting with Latias, that's right polygamy! Plus I'll also change the adventure genre to drama for now. It makes more sense. End A/N**_

_**As always, this has been a Sableye Guy!**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Pokemon: Back in Altomare**_

**Chapter 2: Bad News**

_**A/N This is my very first story to be published anywhere. So if there are any mishaps and/or inconsistencies, please alert me to them. Thx. Second Chapter upload, hope you all like. PS. Ownership of Pokemon=0.0% end A/N**_

"_**Speech" 'thought' {telepathy}**_

__Previously, in Chapter 1: _"It's Ash!"... "Grandpa, I've found Ash!" "Oh really, how is he?" "Not good! he's unconscious and bleeding!"... "Ma'am, are you okay?" "Yes, but my friend is gravely injured," "Don't worry young lady, we'll get him the help he needs,"... _ _"This isn't easy for me to say, so I'll be very blunt about it," the doctor stated, "He has less than a week to live..." _

"My god..." Lorenzo was stupefied, it's not like people were announced to die everyday. "Oh Ash..." Bianca sighed in despair. True she didn't know him too well and hadn't seen him since his last visit, but she still thought of him as a true friend and good person.

"Latias..." Bianca drifted off. "What about her?" Lorenzo wondered what the red Eon Pokemon had to do with this. "I, need to tell her about this," Bianca stated. "I don't think that's a very good idea, knowing the state she's been in since the loss of her brother, Latios,"

"You don't get it grandpa!" his granddaughter shouted, "sure she was saddened by the loss of Latios, so were we! But she dearly misses Ash since he left!" Bianca was annoyed that Lorenzo hadn't seen the fact that Latias had a huge crush on the Pokemon Trainer. "Oh," Lorenzo sighed at his own short-sidedness, "when you put it that way, I guess you're right".

"Of course I'm right!" Bianca was almost on Misty's level of self-confidence in her answer, "okay, I'll go get her, hopefully she's awake by now".

Indeed she was, Latias had hardly slept anymore except the absolutely, necessarily minimum amount since Ash's departure. She was just to depressed thinking about his absence to do much anymore. 'Ash... why was it necessary to leave me?' she thought for the umpteenth time. 'I just miss you too much, I regret so badly for not coming with you on your journey, but this stupid guardian position keeps me here no matter what.'

"Latiaaas!" yelled her best friend's voice, "Latias where are you?!" Bianca came running around a grove of trees to see her friend sitting sadly on the swing where she first showed Ash her true self, it was the only place that carried his scent. {I'm right here,} Latias said meekly, her voice barely a whisper. "Latias you must come quick!"

{What is it?} Latias asked detachedly.

"It's Ash!"

{what...?} Latias wasn't really awake yet as she didn't really believe her.

"Ugh! Come on! Ash is in the hospital after washing up on the shore."

{WHAT?!} Latias was fully awake and aware now that she knows where Ash is.

"Come quick he's really hurt!" Bianca was concerned, but she was nowhere near Latias' level.

{Let's go already!} Latias said ready for a full speed take off. 'Ash, please be okay'.

"Alright it's this waaaaaayyy!" Bianca was abruptly swept away as Latias scooped her up and was blasting towards the cities hospital.

{Alright where is he!?} Latias, without changing into her human form, had burst into the main room. "Wah! L-Latias! You're real!" exclaimed a ridiculously surprised nurse from behind the reception desk. "Hey! I bet I can catch it!" challenged some random and nameless trainer, "Go! Pokeball!" he declared as he threw the capture device towards Latias, who simply flung back into the trainer's gut with Psychic. "Oof!" grunted the owner of said ball as he fell backwards. "Now it's my turn!" "No it's mine!" "Not if I get it first!" all trainers nearby were stampeding to catch the legendary that was before their eyes. Fortunately, Latias simply refracted light and turned invisible. "Hey! Where did it go?" "I don't know but it's gotta nearby!" "I'll find it first!" All the kids and teens rushed outside the hospital to find where the Pokemon had gone.

"Phew, that was obnoxious." sighed Bianca, exasperated at the trainer's overeagerness. "Alright Latias, I know the way, let's go".

Over the next five minutes, Bianca led Latias, who had reverted to her human guise (Look up Latias Maiden Adventures, it's her human form from the manga, Pokemon Adventures, minus the silly maid outfit), past all the doors and hallways. "Here's the roo-" she didn't finish as Latias instantly burst through the door to see her crush laying unconsciously on his patient bed. {Ash!} Latias exclaimed, wishing she didn't have to meet him this way. "Unfortunately yes," Lorenzo, who hadn't left the room, stated. {Oh Arcues what happened?} Latias already had tears forming in her eyes. "Only he knows," Bianca muttered, "I found him like this but much worse on the beach by the Northern pier".

{Why aren't the doctors still working on him?} Latias had not yet heard of the earlier declaration. "Latias... he doesn't have much time left," Bianca sadly looked upon her grief stricken friend. {Wha, what do you mean?} Latias was on the verge of breaking down right on top of him. "The doctor said..." Lorenzo started, finding it difficult to continue. {WHAT! What did he say?!} Latias was almost screaming for the answer. "Latias," Bianca decided to let Lorenzo not have to say it, "the doctors said, that he won't make it," she looked away, fearing the worst.

{what?} Latias was confused, 'How is that possible?' {No, that can't be, this is Ash we're talking about!} she was in denial, {Ash can come back just to die right in front of me!}

"Latias-" Bianca began, {NO! it...can't be,} Latias just sunk to the floor, she couldn't stop the tears anymore. Bianca watched hopelessly as Latias cried on and on.

Just then, the doctor walked in, "Oh my..." he started, "I just came to say that you may move him before he passes". At this, Latias wailed in despair. "I'll leave you be..." the doctor wisely left the room.

After what seemed like an hour, Latias finally calmed down, but only just enough to float and pick Ash up. "Latias?" Bianca watched as her friend started flying out the window with Ash in her arms, "Latias where are you going?"

{...garden...} was all they heard from her as she took off. "Wait Latias! We'll come with you!" But she was already out of earshot. "Let's go after her," suggested Lorenzo. "Right," Bianca agreed as they both hurried out of the hospital in pursuit of their moping friend.

When they finally got there, which took ten minutes, they found Latias mourning over Ash's unconscious body (literally) near the fountain where the Soul Dew was perched. {Ash... oh Ash, please, Please wake up to me}. All of Ash's Pokemon were also out of their Pokeballs and were grieving too. Then suddenly Latias was interrupted. {...La...tias...} a very faint voice was heard in her head. {Huh? Who's there?} she mentally called out, everyone else looked around to see who Latias was talking to. {...tias...Latias!} boomed the voice that only she could hear, {Ahhh!} Latias shouted, holding her head, {What is this...?}. Everyone was still searching for the voice she kept seemingly hearing. Then her eyes turned that that Psychic-type light-blue as her world melted around her. {Where am I?} all she could see was mist... but wait! There, a shape started forming, {Who are you?} she asked. {I am your...}

_**CLIFFHANGER! What happened to Latias? Hm? Only time and myself will tell. Mwuhahaha! People should be able to guess rather easily now. Anyway, thank yous to all of the people who have read this so far and are supporting me and my first ever story. Don't worry, this'll probably be the only truly said part for this fanfiction. I'll not see ya next time (Cuz it's the Internet derp) during the next chapter of Back to Altomare!**_

_**As always this has been a Sableye Guy!**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Pokemon: Back in Altomare**_

**Chapter 3: The Soul Dew**

_**A/N This is my very first story to be published anywhere. So if there are any mishaps and/or inconsistencies, please alert me to them. Thx. Third one's here. People might be wondering what happened to Pikachu, relax, he's simply not getting much screen time. PS. Ownership of Pokemon=0.0% end A/N**_

"_**Speech" 'thought' {telepathy}**_

Previously, in Chapter 2: _"He has less than a week to live..."... "Latias..." Bianca drifted off. "What about her?" Lorenzo wondered what the red Eon Pokemon had to do with this. "I, need to tell her about this,"... "sure she was saddened by the loss of Latios, so were we! But she dearly misses Ash since he left!"... {Oh Arcues what happened?} Latias already had tears forming in her eyes... "the doctors said, that he won't make it,"... {...__tias...__Latias!__} boomed the voice that only she could hear, {Ahhh!} Latias shouted, holding her head, {What is this...?}... {Who are you?} she asked. __{I am your...}_...

{Latias... don't you remember me?} the mysterious voice asked. {Wait... *gasp! It can't be!} the shape slowly gained consistency. {Yes...sis} (Start playing Gardevoir Dream Theme from Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Red & Blue Rescue Team) the shape flashed lightly and revealed {LATIOS!} Latias could hardly believe it, {But, you died! What's happening? Am I dead too?} questions just continued to stream out. {Calm yourself little sister} Latios appeared so calm and knowing that Latias had to ask again, {What's going on?} she wondered aloud. {I have pulled your mind into the Soul Dew to tell you much needed information concerning recent times.}

{What do you mean by that?} Latias was confused, 'could he be talking about...' {Yes} Latios finished, {I have called you hear to tell you how to save Ash's life}. {Really!?} Latias already felt great hope building up inside, never has her big brother pulled her leg about anything! {Yes...} Latios started fading, {What's happening to you?} as Latias asked, he gained some more clarity, {I can only keep in contact when your mind keeps focused on solely one thing}. {Why?} she wanted to know, {Not now, just keep paying attention only to me for now.} Latios ordered, but kindly, {I also need you to know something else,} {What?} Latios had her full attention now. {After the change Ash must go through, he will have the necessary thing inside of him that I needed last time he was here}.

{and what's that?} Latias wasn't sure she was fully understanding. {The aura of another Latios.}, he finished, {The aura of a-wait! You mean-} {Yes, the only way to save his soul and mind is to transform his body into a sturdier shape which will give him the same type of aura as me}. {Why a Latios, not that I don't mind} she added the second part with a slight blush, thinking about Ash being an Eon with her. {Remember, your mind isn't only visible to you in a mental link} Latios reminded, which only deepened her shade of red, {and to answer your other question, it can only be a Latios because that's the only strong enough and present male form for his body to copy.} he patiently explained. {Okay, let's do it then!} Latias had a new fire in her eyes, 'I can't believe that not only do I get to see Ash again, but I'm saving him and now that he'll be a Latios, no one can argue us being together, and I get my big brother back!' {Now then, go tell the others, I'll contact you when you're done explaining.} {Alright!}

(End Dream music) With a flash of Teal light, and that effect of zooming out of something until you're back in your own eyes: Latias was back to normal in the real world. "Latias! Are you okay?" she turned to see Bianca staring worriedly at her, {I'm fine,} she replied with a heartfelt smile, {in fact, I'm better than that!}

"Why's that? And what happened to you? Your body's outline glowing and you color was fading," Bianca was wondering what could have happened in that one suspended minute she wasn't moving in.

{Because I was in the Soul Dew and talking to Latios!} she was spiraling upward in rejoice. "What?! Latios talked to you?" Bianca was incredulous, 'How was Latias able to talk to Latios, I've tried talking to that thing all the time'. {Yes,} Latias continued to explain, {Latios told me there was a way to save both Ash AND himself}. This was meet by uproar from everybody, "REALLY?!" "Amazing!" "Pika!?" "BAYLEEF!?" "Totodaaah!" "Cynda!" chorused everybody in a mix of hope, amazement, shock, and rejoice. {Yeah!} Latias was equally joyful, {Latios told me he would tell me how to do so once everyone agreed to it,} this was meet immediately with all forms of "Yes!" and "Do it!". {Latias, has everyone agreed yet?} voiced her brother. This time though, everyone heard it as they were all either focused only on seeing Latios and Ash come back. "Latias, was that him?" Bianca reveled in hearing her secret crushes voice once more. {Yes, to both you and big bro} replied Latias. {Very well then, place the Soul Dew over Ash's brain, that way I can channel my energy to instruct his brain to reform it's body, with the help of a lot of my psychic powers that is.} Latios' voice sounded to her. {Okay, here goes everything.}

With that, Latias carefully removed the Soul Dew from the pedestal in the fountain of the city. "Hurry Latias!" Lorenzo urged, "the Soul Dew can only be away for a short time before negative signs began to appear". {I know,} she reassured, {come on Ash, come back to us... and me...} with this, Latias placed to Soul Dew onto Ash's forehead while giving him a small, tender kiss. She pulled back instantly because almost immediately the air around the Soul Dew lit up like a small star, causing everyone look away from the intensity. {Too...bright...!} everyone grunted their agreement as the light grow in brightness for a jiffy (that's actually an official unit of time 1/1,000,000ths of a second I think) before suddenly it winked out. Everyone gasped as they all simultaneously gazed upon a black Latios (I hope the author of "The Black Latios" doesn't mind my usage of his/her idea of changing the blue of a Latios to match Ash's black hair color) lying right before them. Suddenly, it started to move. "Ughhhh... wh-where, am I?" whispered the black Latios a.k.a. Ash.

_**Annnnnd there you have it! Ash finally awakens and as a Latios, a black colored one at that! What will everyone think, how will they react? Only time and myself will tell.**_

_**A/N Again, I hope the author of "The Black Latios" doesn't mind me using inspiration by his idea to match Ash's new color to his hair. Thank you all very much for your continued support and readership of my fanfiction. End A/N**_

_**As always, this has been a Sableye Guy.**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Pokemon: Back in Altomare**_

**Chapter 4: Awakening**

_**A/N This is my very first story to be published anywhere, so if there are any mishaps and/or inconsistencies, please alert me to them. Thx. Fourth chapter's done. Looks like Ash finally gets back in this thing. Very Special Thanks to Mekon for being really nice about me using his idea to make Ash's Latios form black. His story is The Black Latios. PS. Ownership of Pokemon=0.0% end A/N**_

"_**Speech" 'thought' {telepathy} BOLD=poke'speech**_

Previously, in Chapter 3: _"He has less than a week to live..."... "Latias..." Bianca drifted off. "What about her?" Lorenzo wondered what the red Eon Pokemon had to do with this. "I, need to tell her about this,"... "sure she was saddened by the loss of Latios, so were we! But she dearly misses Ash since he left!"... {Oh Arcues what happened?} Latias already had tears forming in her eyes... "the doctors said, that he won't make it,"... {...__tias...__Latias!__}...{LATIOS!}...{I have pulled your mind into the Soul Dew to tell you much needed information concerning recent times.}...{After the change Ash must go through, he will have the necessary thing inside of him that I needed last time he was here}...{It can only be a Latios because that's the only strong enough and present male form for his body to copy.}... Everyone gasped as they all simultaneously gazed upon a black Latios lying right before them. Suddenly, it started to move. "Ughhhh... wh-where, am I?" whispered the black Latios a.k.a. Ash..._

_A/N I'm know separating normal human dialog from Pokemon dialog. A/N_

**Where am I?** Ash repeated as everyone continued to gawk at him. **Who are you people?** The pokemon looked worried but the humans were confounded. "Ash, is that really you?" asked a concerned Bianca. **Who's ****Ash?** The pokemon gasped again. "What, what's he saying?" Bianca and Lorenzo both needed to know. {He's saying he doesn't know who Ash is but...} began Latias, the obvious translator for now, {But Ash, how can you Not Remember?!} Latias was on the verge of shaking him until he flew a few feet backwards. **Whoa, what's wrong with you? I'm not this Ash person, I'm... who...** Ash stared off into space thinking about this. **Where is this place anyway? I thought I was...um, I can't remember,** he stated, clearly trying to focus hard to remember anything about himself, or anything for that matter. **I can't seem to think of anything about myself,** Ash was matching everyone else's worried face right now.

"WHAT!?" yelled Bianca, whom Latias just translated Ash's words for. "Interesting," muttered Lorenzo, "He must have amnesia from whatever happened to him. **What do you mean something happened to meh...** at that moment, Ash collapsed onto the ground, {No ASH!} Latias was about to cry again when she heard Latios {Don't panic, his brain and new body merely need a long rest}. {Okay...} Latias decided to stay by Ash's side until he awoke again.

_Inside Ash's mind..._

'Ugh...what happened to me?' Ash had come back only to find himself in a different place again. 'What's going on, why do I keeping waking up in all these strange places?' None of this made sense to him. 'Wait, what's that?' Ash spotted a door and flew over to it. 'Wait, I'm flying? Oh yeah, I'm a Latios'. As he neared the door, he spotted writing on it. 'What's that say?' Ash got closer but it only seemed to get more blurry and difficult to read. Then it all of the sudden became clear to him. 'Ash's memories, what does that mean?' He then tried to open the door, only to find it wouldn't budge. 'Come, on!' Ash strained as much as possible but nothing would happen. 'Jeez, I give up on this thing.' It was hopeless, Ash couldn't get through. 'Hm?' Ash turned around and found a strange light beckoning to him. 'Well, hopefully that's the way out.' **ash...Ash!** A voice was calling to him. 'I wonder who that is, maybe they know who I am and what happened to me.' Ash ventured through with a flash of white light...

_A/N this will be in temporary first-person courtesy of Ash. end A/N_

**Ugh, wha-what is this throbbing? I think it's my head** I whispered as my eyes ever so slowly fluttered open. **ASH!** Boomed a voice, **mmmm!** I groaned, 'This voice is way too loud'."Look Latias, he's waking up!" now a second voice was speaking as if directly over me...wait, as my eyes adjusted to the light, I noticed four heads looking down upon me (shame on those dirty thoughts running through your brain). Then they arose some recognition, **A Latias!** This was exciting, I never found one before. {Look! He remembers me!} The Latias was about to crush Ash in a bear hug when the human girl laid a hand on her shoulder, "wait, he said _A_ Latias," she warned the Latias. {What?} Latias started looking down in disappointment at this news, {So he still doesn't remember anything?} **Why does everyone keep talking about my memory!** (He was seething so much frustration that if a Lucario saw his aura, it would've thrown up). **Ash, do you really not remember us? **A Pikachu asked him in a concerned voice. **No, and I don't see why I should!**

_A/N Back to third-person omniscient! end A/N_

"Latias, what're they saying?" Bianca felt a little left out being the only one here not able to understand poke'speech. Latias translated all of the previous dialog to Bianca. "Boy this really is bad," Bianca was worried for her friend, although she easily knew that Latias and his pokemon were much more deeply hurt. "I think it might be best to remind him of who we are and help him to remember who he is," Bianca suggested. {Yeah, good idea!} Latias was willing to give anything a try to get her Ash back to normal.

{Okay, listen to me and pay attention closely} Latias instructed.

**Why should I listen to you?** Ash had no idea who this pokemon was, why should he be forced to take orders from her.

{Oh, because you'll want to be on my good side,} Latias said ominously.

*gulp Ash saw the very dangerous glint in her eye and was about to speak when she did first.

{Bwa-ha-ha-ha!} Latias spontaneously burst out in hysterical laughter. {Y-you totally fell for it!} Latias was started to catch her breath as she said the last part.

**Huh?** Ash was confused, what was this girl's game? **You're not making much sense, are you okay? Did you, like, hit your head recently?**

Ash asked innocently, weird or not, he didn't like it when people he knew were hurt...'wait a second' Ash looked deep into her eyes searching for some recognition, which caused Latias to stop laughing and start blushing. {What?} she asked cutely while turning her head slightly to the side. **I know you from somewhere, where have we met?** Ash was confused, again, about this mysterious, and he had to admit with a slight blush, beautiful Dragoness. "Latias, could it be he remembers you?" Bianca didn't know what he was saying but got the idea from the look on his face. {I think he does}.

**Ah!** Ash fell back to the ground (he was levitating previously), holding his head in pain, **My, Head!** The pain almost made him black out, which he would have if not for being a Latios.

**Ash! **{Ash!} "Ash!" everyone exclaimed in their respective manner. ***gasp I, I'm alright, just something in my head,** Ash panted as the pain ebbed away. {You should sleep}, Latias suggested, **Yeah, you need your rest** Bayleef agreed. **No, I want to hear what you have to say about my memory,** Ash got back up (into the air) and looked expectantly at them, giving them no chance but to answer. "Well, Ash" Bianca began, "That Pikachu and Bayleef right there are your pokemon, you also have a Cyndaquil and Totodile, but they ran off in the garden to play until you got better. You see, you're a Pokemon trainer, and your life long goal is to become a Pokemon master. We're in the city of Altomare, my home town where I live with my grandpa Lorenzo and Latias here," she gestured to the red and white dragoness, "We're all really good friends and you've been here not to long ago on vacation with your traveling friends, Brock and Misty. A few days ago, I found you washed up on the beach unconscious, but as a human and-" **WHAT!? I'm a human?!** After Latias translated, Bianca nodded, "Well, at least you were, Latias can explain this part better," she nodded and Latias continued the recap, {So after you were brought to the hospital, you were announced with less than a week to live, but when we brought you here, my brother's spirit told me we could save you if you became a Latios,} 'A very handsome at that' she thought this to herself, {So now you are one, but now Latios, my brother, wants your help in return,} she paused to allow him to catch up with all this information, **What would that be?** {He needs you to give him some of your aura, being both Latios' you can give him your's and still survive by regenerating your own. Then he'll start to rebuild his with the help of your's and be okay. So... will you help him?} Latias stared into his eyes hoping this was still the Ash that would help anyone good in need. **I'll...**

_**Huuuuuuuuuuh! Cliffhanger! What will Ash do? Will he attempt to save the fallen Eon or will a new personality due to his amnesia take over and decline? Found in the Next Chapter of Back To Altomare! Please review what you think and any helpful suggestions, I Really love reading my fans reviews.**_

_**As always, this has been a Sableye Guy!**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Pokemon: Back in Altomare**_

**Part 2: Latios' Revival**

**Chapter 5: Rivalry**

_**A/N This is my very first story to be published anywhere, so if there are any mishaps and/or inconsistencies, please alert me to them. Thx. Hey everybody, Part 1 of my Novel is finished, Ash is finally awake but with amnesia. Part 2 is relatively short but important to the story. Shout out to Swagnilla and Uranium for being helpful and active readers. Special thanks to Mekon and his story "The Black Latios" for his ideas. Please Review with great suggestions! : ) PS. Ownership of Pokemon=0.0% end A/N**_

"_Speech" 'thought' {telepathy} **poke'speech**_

Previously, in Chapter 4: _{It can only be a Latios because that's the only strong enough and present male form for his body to copy.}... Everyone gasped as they all simultaneously gazed upon a black Latios lying right before them. Suddenly, it started to move. "Ughhhh... wh-where, am I?" whispered the black Latios a.k.a. Ash..."Interesting," muttered Lorenzo, "He must have amnesia from whatever happened to him."...__**Why does everyone keep talking about my memory!**__ (He was seething so much frustration that if a Lucario saw his aura, it would've thrown up). __**Ash, do you really not remember us? **__A Pikachu asked him in a concerned voice. __**No, and I don't see why I should!**__...A few days ago, I found you washed up on the beach unconscious, but as a human and-" __**WHAT!? I'm a human?!**__...{So now you are one, but now Latios, my brother, wants your help in return,}...{So... will you help him?} Latias stared into his eyes hoping this was still the Ash that would help anyone good in need. __**I'll...**_

**I don't have any reason not to, plus he sounds like a friend ****especially after he apparently saved my life. **Ash stated, **I'll do it!** He declared with conviction. **But how do I do it?**

{First things first, you should speak in telepathy so the others can understand you,} Latias was getting tired of translating every single word.

"Yeah Ash, we want to hear you too," Bianca was also sick of waiting for Latias to tell her what Ash said.

**How do I do that?**

{Focus on what you want to say, then channel it into your mind, your brain should be able to do the rest}. So Ash tried, unfortunately, he wasn't focusing his exact wording enough, allowing his mind to wander. What really came out to the others embarrassed Latias and enraged Bayleef. {I wonder why this beautiful dragon is helping me?} The thought was really meant for himself but he was being stupid as always.

{Ash, we can hear you now,} Latias mentally whispered.

{Oh,} simply stated an embarrassed Ash. Bayleef was just seething at this point and was really wishing she really was staring daggers at this dragon that was trying to flirt with her Ash. 'I really need to get Ash and me off this island,' Bayleef thought. {So,} Ash began, {how do I save your brother?}

{You'll have to transfer some of your aura,} Latias explained, {once he has enough of yours, his own should be able to regenerate}.

{Okay, but how do I do that?}

{Well,} Latias began, {first things first, you'll need to practice expelling your aura through your body. Since aura is a spiritual version of your soul, you should be able to do so}.

Ash shrugged, {sounds simple enough}.

{Actually it's not,} warned Latias, {I can hardly do so and I've been training for months}. As she said this, she squeezed her eyes shut in concentration. Slowly, her body became outlined in a translucent, faint red energy that flowed around her body. All to quickly, it faded back into her body. {See?} she panted, {I can't even get it into a solid shape, much less transfer it into another body}. Something in her voice suggested that she tried it.

{Well, let's give it a try,} Ash closed his eyes and relaxed his mind. 'C'mon aura, show yourself,' Ash commanded. He put his hands together (like the way Lucario or Goku does when they charge their respective attacks). At first, nothing happened, but slowly, a blue energy started appearing in between Ash's hands. To say Latias was dumbfounded was an understatement. Mostly though, she was jealous that Ash could do that right away, it took her three months to do that. {Look everyone, it's working.} Ash was excited, he didn't know he had this kind of power (We all knew, with him being an inherited aura guardian).

{Ash how are you doing that?} Latias had high hopes now. Her brother would be back in no time. 'Wait,' she thought, 'that means Ash doesn't have to stay as long,' the sheer thought of him leaving her again almost broke through her complexion.

{I don't really know,} modestly responded Ash, {I just willed my brain to show me my aura}. This was true, while Ash may not remember, he's been able to use his aura when around a Lucario and/or a Riolu. {Do you think I'm ready to use it on Latios?} Ash was eager to test this thing out.

{Not yet,} cautioned Latias, {to be safe, we need to practice some more}. While that was true, she also wanted him to have to stay longer.

{Oh, alright,} Ash didn't mind to much, since he thought that she was only concerned with her brother, being his usual dense self. But Bayleef saw right through her sham. 'I'm going to have to do something about her,' she thought bitterly to herself, 'how can she not see my marked claim on him?' she continued berating with her mind.

Some Poke' Facts time: When a Pokemon desires a mate, they make a claim on said creature. While nearly undetectable by humans (although courtship is obvious to the observant), all other Pokemon have the ability to sense it. Marks come in many different forms, from smell, to the smallest little scratch. This is usually a warning to other potential suitors to stay away. But, just like what Latias is doing, some chose to deliberately and obviously ignore the claim of another, sparking a "Fight for a Mate". The two most often settle this by (duh) dueling for the right to court the target. Although it's not always the case.

{Okay Ash,} Latias began, {Latios is my teacher in this sort of thing, so you should practice near the Soul Dew so he can instruct you. Just make sure you're only thinking about your aura}.

{Why's that?} Ash wondered.

{Because you can only hear his voice when your mind is only focused on one thing,} Latias explained, {I think it's something to do with making an easier mental link}.

{Alright, I'll be over by the Soul Dew then,} surprisingly to everyone, Ash actually knew where to go this time. 'I guess amnesia cured his sense of direction,' Pikachu mildly thought to himself (yes, Pikachu's a boy, it's been confirmed for a long time). {Hey Pikachu, wanna watch?} Ash asked, breaking Pikachu's thought train on what else is new.

**Sure Ash!** Pikachu hopped after him towards the fountain.

**Can we come to Ash?** Cyndaquil and Totodile asked, feeling left out when there was nothing for them to say.

{Sure, no reason not to,} Ash replied, {you guys could train at the same time}. With that, he flew towards the fountain with the pokemon right on his tail. Latias was about to follow him when she felt a tapping on her shoulder. She turned around to see a very angry Bayleef.

{What's wrong Bayleef?} Latias inquired.

**Don't you play dumb with me you harpy!** Bayleef snapped back.

{What do you mean by that?} Latias demanded in an annoyed manner. For a dragon to be called a harpy or any such thing was a grave insult.

**You're ignoring my claim on Ash!** Bayleef would've screamed but she didn't know if Ash was out of earshot right now. She didn't want him to see her like this.

{So?} challenged Latias, {Maybe I think you don't deserve him}. Bayleef was practically hopping up and down with rage.

**Why you little she-devil!** Bayleef was beginning to shout. She was too mad to care if anyone heard them. **If that's what you think, I challenge you for Right of Claim!** She took a battle-ready stance.

{*scoff* Don't make me laugh,} Latias jeered, {you're obviously no match for a Dragon-type!} This was only to further disgruntle Bayleef, once the said challenge is made, it cannot be taken back.

**We'll see about that,** Bayleef said with a quiet menace. While most of Ash's pokemon know to stay away when she's like this; Latias never saw her this angry nor seen her fighting. With that said, Bayleef immediately launched a Razor Leaf, which the speed of doing so caught Latias by surprise, scoring a direct hit in her side.

{Ungh!} Latias grunted, 'How did that happen? She's only a Grass-type'. {No matter,} Latias spoke while launching a Dragon Breath attack. Unfortunately for her, Bayleef easily evaded by rising up on her vines, a trick she's long mastered. It did slightly scorch her vines causing very minimal damage. To Latias' surprise, Bayleef didn't fall from the attack, but instead launched herself for a Body Slam, landing right on her back. {Oof!} Latias panted as Bayleef's full weight crashed down on her.

**Not so cocky now are ya?** Bayleef sneered. That overconfidence didn't last long as Latias grabbed her with Psychic and threw her at a nearby tree, snapping the trunk in half. **Ow, you're paying for that one!** Bayleef whipped another Razor Leaf, but Latias was ready this time. She did a barrel-roll to the right, then began charging a ball of mist (Mist Ball). **What the...?** Bayleef didn't have time to finish as the Mist Ball was thrown directly at her, **Woah! **Bayleef launched her vines and grabbed the attack with them, **Ha! In your face!**

{Actually, in yours,} Latias whispered as her eyes glowed and the Mist Ball exploded in Bayleef's face. {Well, that was easy...huh?} the last part came out as she saw a figure standing in the smoke. {WHAT!?} she exclaimed as she saw Bayleef standing strong with her leaf in front of her face. The leaf was slightly burned but underneath, Bayleef was untouched.

**Sheesh, I thought legendary pokemon were tough, guess not.** Bayleef taunted with a triumphant smile.

{Grrr... I'm not done yet!} Latias roared. She wasn't sure about that though, because the fact that she was a Dragon-type and a legendary was the only reason she wasn't already pinned against the ropes, so to speak. 'Wait,' she remembered, 'I have _that_ attack!' {Alright Bayleef, time to stop warming up!}

**I was just thinking the same thing! Enough playing around, time for my best attack!** As Bayleef finished, she closed her eyes and her leaves around her neck began glowing. The sunlight was strong... Latias wasn't paying much attention to her as she was also concentrating. Slowly, balls of blue-green energy started forming around her. **Take this! Solar Beam!** Bayleef fired an extremely powerful blast of yellow light.

{Likewise! But with Draco Meteor!} The balls of energy had solidified, and now Latias launched them with all her might. Just as the attacks were about to collide, something black dashed out of the brush and took both head on. Ka BOOM! The middle of the field exploded in harsh, volatile energy!

**What was that?** Latias was so shocked by that mysterious interruption that she wasn't using her telepathy, that and the fact that Draco Meteor harshly lowers your Special Attack, aka psychic energy. **That looks kinda like-**

**ASH!** Bayleef finished with a horrified shriek. She quickly sprinted over to her fallen trainer. **No Ash no!** Bayleef started crying on his chest. Latias flew over to make sure it wasn't some trick. **A-ash?** Latias was shocked speechless while Bayleef wailed.

Ash's point of view (two minutes ago)

Ash was panting with all the exertion of his aura training. *pant...pant* {This is a lot harder than I thought,} Ash gasped, (mentally of course). {Well, at least _they're_ having fun,} he grumbled while glancing over at his pokemon (because he's accepted the explanations given to him by everyone). He was referring to Pikachu, Cyndaquil, and Totodile, who were just running around playing. But then Pikachu stopped, causing Totodile to run into him.

**Tag! You're it!** Totodile exclaimed, ecstatic that he finally got the mouse, since Pikachu was the fastest of the three.

**Sh! Hold on a second...** Pikachu's ears perked up as he listened to nature. There it was again, the sound of a battle.

{What is it Pikachu?} Ash asked as he flew over to see what's going on.

**Sounds like, a battle, but who?**

Then he heard it, S**heesh, I thought legendaries were tough, guess not.** Came an all to familiar voice.

**That's Bayleef,** Pikachu wondered what was going on, **But who's she talking to?** He listened more closely.

{Grrr... I'm not done yet!} Latias roared.

{I heard that too Pikachu} (lol rhyme) Ash said, {I'll go check it out}.

**So will we,** Cyndaquil replied, wanting to fell heroic. They followed, or should I say attempted to follow, Ash over to the two pokemon.

{What's going on?} Ash didn't have to wonder long as he saw Bayleef and Latias facing each other, charging strong attacks. {What are you two doing?!} Ash yelled, but they didn't hear him, {STOP!} Ash yelled then burst out of the brush at lightning speed. {Argh!} Ash screamed in agony as he felt the two attacks collide on each side. It didn't last long though, as he almost immediately blacked out.

**Ash!** Yelled Pikachu and the others as they heard his screams, they finally got to the clearing, desperate to help their friend.

_**There you have, fifth chapter. Hoped you all enjoyed. Like I said above, please Review, it does my heart a lot and gives me great inspiration boosts. Special thanks to Mekon for being nice about me using the whole Black Latios idea again.**_

_**As always, this has been a Sableye Guy!**_


End file.
